Stuck In A Game
by Kitty1919
Summary: What happens when 6 13 year old friends are stuck in the game Slender? Will they make it out alive?
1. Chapter 1

April's P.O.V.

I woke up in a white room. Why was I here? Was I in a dream? Then I saw some people. Five to be exact. Then I recognized them. They were people in my class. There was Selena my best friend. Lydia my other friend, we weren't that close. Then there was Jack, Adam and John, three guys from my class.

"Oh, you finally woke up" exclaimed Selena.

"Wow" said the guys sarcastically.

"Where are we?" asked Adam.

"Somewhere" said Lydia.

"That helps so much" said Selena sarcastically

I just hate it when they argue. Mostly because it makes no sense.

"Come on, stop arguing" I say like it helps anything. But like always, no one hears me.

Then a booming voice speaks.**"Hello, welcome to my game."**

"Who the hell are you?" shouts Jack

**"I wouldn't talk like that if I were you"**

"Come show yourself you coward"

**"Silence"**

"Shut up" I say to Jack "No one wants to die"

"Oh so now you're on his side?"

"I'm not on his side"

"Oh really? Because it sure sounds like it"

"SHUT UP, Just. Shut. Up."Screamed Selena

Me and Jack shut up because we don't want to get killed by Selena. When she's is mad there's no telling what she'll do.

**" You humans disgust me with your pointless arguing."**

Jack still looked mad but this time he didn't say anything.

**"Now that you have stopped arguing here something that may help you. It would be wise not to lose them."**

Then solid silver bracelets appeared in front of had gems on them. The gems on mine were orchid purple, my favourite colour.I grabbed mine and put it on. Selena's gems were sky blue. Lydia's were pastel pink. Jack's was sunset orange. John's were emerald green and Adam's were cherry red. I had a weird feeling and suddenly I was standing in a foggy forest. It was night time. I looked around and had an uneasy feeling as I slowly recognized our surroundings. Were we in the game Slender?

**(A/N)**

**Hey guys this is my first story so please don't hate and I hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

April's P.O.V.

"Where are we" asked John

"I..I think we're in Slender" I say with a shaky voice.

"Well we're doomed" says Lydia

"No we're not. If we keep our heads cleared, we can do this." says Selena sternly.

Then I notice that the gems on our bracelets were glowing slightly. Almost like a tiny source of light, just enough so that we can see where we step. I tell everyone about my new discovery. We walk for a while in the fog while huddling together praying not to die (well at least the girls anyways).

"Girls are such scaredy cats" says Jack

But then he stepped on a stick. It cracked and he jumped and fell right on his rear end.

"Karma, karma" shouts Lydia.

I could see Selena roll her eyes at that. Selena never liked her either.

"BURN" shouts John and Adam.

"Shut it" says Selena

Everyone quiets down and we keep walking.

"We've got to find the pages as soon as possible" I say. "The best way is to split up".

We stop for a second and started talking.

"Two groups of three or three groups of two?" asks Adam.

"Lets vote" says John.

"We have no time to vote in this forest which is probably going to be the place of doom for all of us" exclaims Selena frustrated " three groups of two and thats final."

Nobody tries to argue with Selena.

"So what are the groups?" I ask

I could see John slowly approach Selena. How romantic.

"Do you want to be partners?" he asks Selena.

Selena is doing that "check him out" thing with her eyes but she finally says yes.

I turn around and see Lydia slowly inching towards Jack. Lydia has huge crush on Jack and everyone knows it but he didn't feel the same way. He must have seen her because he quickly turns to me and asks.

"Do you want to be partners?"

"Um..sure" I answer.

I tell myself he did it just to get away from Lydia, right? I look over Jack's shoulder and see Lydia looking at me. If looks could kill.

"I guess we're partners" says Adam

"I guess so" answers Lydia in an angry tone without looking away.

We all look towards Selena as she starts to speak "Now that we all have partners its time to split up. Me and John will go right, April and Jack will go forward and Lydia and Adam will go left. My words of support are don't die"

Then we start walking.

**(A/N)**

**I hope you guys like the story so far and please comment and follow. It means a lot.**


	3. Chapter 3

Selena's P.O.V.

I never do creepy. Especially not with John. We're walking through the forest as I break the silence.

"So" I said awkwardly "This question has been bothering me. Why did you choose me?"

It really has been in my mind ever since he asked me to be his partner.

"Well I thought it would be least awkward with you." he said.

"Oh. Um… ok" I said awkwardly.

Yeah totally not awkward. This place is dead silent. Crickets chirping every now and then. We walk for what seems like forever. We encounter so many disgusting animals like slugs and caterpillars. Gross. By now my feet are killing me but John breaks the silence by saying "oh look, a huge spider!".

"Um, thats no spider. Thats a taranchula!" I scream in horror.

"Tranchulas are spiders" he says with so much attitude.

"Just kill it" I shout.

But instead, he picks it up and wiggles it in my face.

"It could be poisonous" I scream

"It's not" He calmly states

"How can you tell"

"I know a lot about spiders and I saw this spider in a pet shop once"

"It's still scary"I say while moving away "If April was here she would have punched you, she has *arachnophobia"

"Stop using your fancy words to confuse me"

He put the spider down and we walked in silence for a little while. I admired the glow of my bracelet as it gives me something to look at besides his face. I thought about what everyone else was doing. Were they alright? I hope so. I noticed a gravel path up ahead and pointed it out to John who was looking at some disgusting worms.

"If we follow this path we should find a landmark soon" he says

"How do you know so much about this game?" I ask

"How do you not know this?"

"Excuse me but I don't do horror."

We didn't walk for long before we came up to a giant tree in the middle of the path. There was a page stuck to the side of the tree. John grabbed it and suddenly a "**dum...dum" **sound started.

"We must be the first ones to find a page" he says

"This is so creepy" I say

"I know, but we finally found a page"

"I hope everyone else is alright"

**A\N **

**Thanks for reading my story. I already got 70 views. You have no idea how much this means to me. **

***Arachnophobia is a when someone has a fear of spiders**


	4. Chapter 4

Lydia's P.O.V.

As the other groups walked away. Me and Adam went the way we were supposed to. I thought about how April got Jack to be her partner. It was obvious he wanted to go with me but April somehow used some type of witchery to get him to go with her. When we get out of this forest I swear I will somehow squash her into bitter pieces.

"Hey Lydia" Adam said interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes?" I say a little pissed off. "What do you want?"

"Chill, I just wanted to see which way you think we should go? " says Adam obviously startled.

"Let's just...keep going forward. We should encounter a landmark soon" I say while pretending to know everything about my surroundings. Adam just ignored me. Soon we start to hear "**dum...dum" **sound.

"Someone must have found a page" states Adam " I wonder who it was"

"I don't know but we should keep walking" I say

After some walking, just like I remembered, we arrived at a landmark. In front of us there was this concrete tunnel, kind of like an upside down half-pipe.

"This is so creepy" I say shivering a little bit

"I know but lets just grab the page and go" says Adam quickly "There has to be a page here"

We walk into the tunnel quickly and near the end of the tunnel we see a page and grab it. I look back and see something move.

"What was that?" I whisper screamed

"We have to go now!" yelled Adam

And we ran.


End file.
